Through the Heart and Soul
by L33t Horo
Summary: An epic crossover of Kingdom Hearts elements with Naruto, light and dark collide in the world
1. Prologe

Thorough the Heart and Soul

a Kingdom Hearts/ Naruto crossover

by L33t Horo

Preface: Good night/ Good morning... Darkness/Light

'Where am I?' I look around... only finding darkness, my voice doesn't come out, only my thoughts...

'_only darkness... maybe... I died..._' I think, as I see in the darkness a replay my fight against my old friend and rival... his mind being eroded by the cursed seal.

'**Boy! do you desire to save your friend?**' a voice echoed through the darkness, I float still in a small shimmer of light in the endless void of darkness.

'_I do_' I reply weakly as I feel fleeting. My body is radiating a small white light in the middle of the vast darkness.

'**Even if... they don't like you? would you lay down your life for those you love?'** the voice asked.

'_Of course... they are... my friends_' I say.

'**Then... is time...wake up young man'** the voice said with a soothing tone.

The shimmer of light shut out and I landed on a pedestal... in it was an image of a young boy with brown hair, another of a boy with blond hair holding a key-shaped weapons.

'_Who are they?_' I ask myself, forgetting my thoughts are still being broadcast to the bodiless voice.

'**They are the previous masters of the power you possess in spades... the power... of the heart**' the voice said.

'_The power... of the heart? how will that help me? I need a powerful weapon or jutsu!_' I thought to myself.

'**How naive... do you honestly believe that power and weapons alone will lead you to the happiness you seek? You are sorely mistaken child... but it's understandable... after all your best friend tried to kill you**' the voice said once more.

I looked down... images of my friends and my teachers flashed before my eyes, I see Sasuke's conscious decision to leave... I shiver in both anger and hopelessness...

'_so... am I dead?_' I ask.

'**Not at the moment, no you are not... however the beast sealed in you is keeping you alive... you done well to fend it from your heart... but I propose we do something about it... I wish to save you... you seem to be a different kind of person... you have the ability to bring light... even in the deepest of darkness**' the voice said.

'_Tell me... how can I save my friend from the snake_' I ask.

A weapon like the ones in the window panel appeared in my hand.

'**This is but a copy of the real ones... in order to wield them you must prove your worth, until then you will have this one... a replica... now come... the trial of the kingdom of YOUR heart awaits you**' the voice said as the window panel shattered

I yell as I stretch my arm out for someone to save me from the apparently bottomless pit that I was falling to.

What seemed like an eternity I landed before another pedestal, this one had an image of a young boy, and an older one... and a beautiful girl.

'**They are the most legendary of the masters of the key blade... the originals of the copy you now wield, their names are Ventus, the one who is like the wind... next to him is his best friend Terra, the strong one like the earth itself, and the lady, her name is Aqua a powerful magician... or jutsu user like you people use nowadays... who is like the water, after their passing a new generation took place...' **the 3 are replaced by younger kids, one with pale violet hair, a boy with a playful smirk and brown hair and a young girl with red hair.

'**This were the new generation of key blade masters... the boy with violet hair, his name is Riku... fell into the darkness, however even in the deepest pit of the dark his light shone... he protected his friends in the darkness... the next is Sora, his heart shone the brightest of them all... however... the brighter the light...'** at this a shadow outstretched from Sora and another darker Sora came out, his eyes were amber and his body black as midnight '**This is the result when he was defeated and turned into a vile creature called a heartless... however, because his heart was strong... he managed to come back from such a cruel fate but at a ****price**' the voice said

Then a blond boy and a blond girl appeared behind Sora and the other girl

'**The girl next to Sora, her name is Kairi... and she is a princess... well was... anyways she was the ever gentle soul... her heart was taken from her, the same as Sora... she gave her heart to Sora so he could live on... he fought for his own heart in order to return Kairi's back... due to that they accidentally recreated another kind of enemies... and allies... the nobodies...**' The voice said as the blond boy and the blond girl took center stage.

"**They are the part that left their bodies, they have no memories of their life... they are only what they are... nothing else... however, this particular nobodies evolved, and attained their own heart... however they had to return to their originals in order to complete the force they wielded, each one individual was strong... however once the nobody combined with his original... their strength far surpassed each as individual... now... if you wish the power they wielded... fight this heroes of the past... and show your mettle'** The voice said as Ventus came out, holding his key blade in a backhand position

He made a "come on" gesture with his hand as he smirked

I dashed towards him and jumped, I spun in the air and slashed at him, he smirked as he blocked and disappeared, only to reappear behind me and slash my back

I steeled my eyes on him, I tried the same trick... this time I used the handle of the weapon to block, the kid's eyes widened as I dashed at him and began to attack in a flurry of blows.. however the kid smirked once more and threw a white light at me...

I felt my body freeze a bit and stopped due to shock, the boy smirked at dashed once more at incredible speeds, he then hurled his weapon at me hitting me on the face, as I was blown back the weapon hit me on the back of the head making me go forth and fall down on my face.

I picked myself up, blood in my face, the boy disappeared, in his place was the man, he looked at me with some amusement and signaled me to stand.

I shoved the weapon to the ground and used it to help myself up, the older boy looked at me and nodded in approval, he then jumped, electricity flowed through his weapon and slashed at me, I rolled out of the way just in the nick of time... he the stretched his arm out and circle appeared bellow me, I cursed as I saw white lights above me

Just as I was about to jump, a torrent of thunder rains upon me... I yell in my mind in pain and fall to the floor, my body smoking from the attack...

My eyes hardened as I look at the boy... I grit my teeth... I have a mission to do... I can't waste time... I need to think... something to beat him... I remember what the voice said...

He is the embodiment of power... however power has a drawback...

I put my chakra into my limbs and dash forth, surprising the older boy...I slash at him and jump over him and kick him... I then hurled my own weapon akin to that of Ventus before on his little spar, however, rather than waiting I dashed forth and punched and kicked Terra... the weapon returned hitting Terra on the back as I connected a powerful knee to his face, sending him hurling back.

Terra smirked as he gave me a thumbs up... then after him came the girl... Aqua

She raised her key blade and a green light washed me over and my wounds disappeared

She then cast a white light and everything began to freeze

I jumped this time, knowing what to expect and then hurled the key towards her, however she was nimble and dodged that... wow... wish I knew a woman like that... wait... focus... fight now, think that later.

She smiled sweetly at me but still clashed against me, my weapon meet hers, she then swept me off my feet, literally.

I cursed as I flipped over, only to have the beautiful woman all over me... with deadly attacks from her weapon that is.

I twirled this key blade and grabbed it the same way Ventus had and slashed using speed and agility, however those tricks did not work on her, she was like flowing water, I tried for the 'direct' approach

I used my unnatural stamina and power to fight against her, using every trick in and out of the book, fighting like I was trained to be... a shinobi

She jumped back and tagged the boy with violet hair... Riku was his name.

His body flared with the darkness and his body was covered in a dark armor, his key blade looked odd, dark...

'**Like Terra, this boy posses powers of darkness... however his heart is strong enough to work with it... light... darkness... ying and yang, two sides of the soul and heart together... his being the darkness**' the voice said

The voice rushed in, he was powerful like Terra... but he was nimble and fast like Ventus

I jumped back and blocked his strikes... he attacked with tendrils of darkness and moved at speeds rivaling the fastest of ninja...

my body was cut to shreds... but I managed to survive... however I was getting frustrated

'**Heed my words boy, your heart shines bright.. however... the brighter it shines**' the voice said as Riku jumped back as my shadow began to move, the shadows then began to swirl and looked like tails... and began to grow... and took the shape of a monster that made my eyes wide in both shock and terror...

'**The bigger the shadow of darkness they cast**' the voice said as the kage no kyuubi rose up and roared, I shoved the weapon to the ground to use as a 'foot-hold' to prevent being blown away

'**Go... and fight... reclaim your light**' the voice said.

I roared to get my nerves back and rushed to the shadow construct, however it blew me away with a single tail... I was beaten and battered, the dark construct then picked me up and tried to swallow me a key blade appeared and cut through the dark tendril that caught me.

It was Sora, another key blade master and smirked, he outstretched his hand to help me up and accepted

'**This monster... is your darkness... what you fear to become... fight it... and show me you are worthy of wielding the power of the key blade**' the voice said

I stood up and nodded... and grasped the key blade tightly, he rushed at the monster and smacked him around a couple of times, the monster roared and attacked, his tails smacked against me, but I blocked it... taking all the damage and deflecting it

I steeled my gaze to the dark fox and it smirked evilly as it called forth it's minions

little 'rabbit' like creatures...

'**Heartless... creatures too weak to resist the call of darkness who have their heart stolen by it**' The voice explained.

Naruto roared as he charged at the dark spawns and eliminated them fast, they were not as strong as the dark fox

'**Be careful... your shadow is reading to attack... LOOK OUT!'** the voice said as I jumped into the air and twisted myself and stabbed the dark fox on the head...

It began to roar and white and black particles began to form around him and exploded sending me hurling out of the platform.

I then landed in a pedestal and 3 pedestal were there, a sword, a shield and a wand

'C**hoose one of this to make your path... the sword of the warrior who fights for his friends, the shield of the defender who protects his friends, or the wand of the mage the wise one who plans to help his friends... choose young man...**' the voice said

'_I choose the shield and the sword._' I said with decision

'**The power to fight and protect, to shed your blood in the battlefields in the thin hope that you can grow stronger and stronger and become your friend's fortress... poetic I see**' The voice chuckled, I frowned at his quip.

'**now now... don't be mad... now remember what you learned here, trust your heart... the stronger your heart is... the stronger you will be... remember and pay heed to Haku's words young one... and I hope for your sake, I hope your heart is strong enough to fight the darkness that is fighting against your light and take the key blade that was forged from your heart, the TRUE one and fight for your heart and for your friends**' the voice said as a door appeared in front of me...

I open the door and light, colors, scents and feelings washed me over.

'**Rise forth Key blade master... go forth and attain that ****which**** you seek**'

"For my friends" I steel my eyes as I rise from the water as a ball of light enveloped me.

'**All you have to do...**' the voice said

"Is open the door" Naruto said as the floor gave into light and a window pane of himself holding the key blade on his shoulder as he lay on the wall behind with a content smile, a door appeared and Naruto stepped forth.

-**End first Person Point of View-**

"You see that dobe! that is the power of the elite Uchiha... with this power... I will AVENGE MY CLAN!" the young raven haired boy shouted with a psychotic look on his face.

As he turned his back a light began to emerged from the waters... it was bright and it was pure white

"SASUKE!" A voice yelled as the light broke into tiny pieces... from it came the fore-mentioned 'dobe'

In his hand he was wielding a comically looking weapon, he twirled around and poised in on his shoulder.

"Ready for round two... teme?" he said looking at him with his eyes steeled on him.

"COME THEN... NARUTO!" he yelled as he charged with a kunai drawn.

Naruto used the weapon to deftly deflect the attacks and smacked him into the mountain.

Sasuke pulled himself out only for Naruto to pin him back into it, and then reared his head back.

"WAKE. THE. HELL. UP!" Naruto roared as he head-butted him with a bone shattering blow.

Sasuke's brain was moving about inside his skull...

"HOW DARE YOU BE STRONGER THAN ME! HOW LONG... **HOW LONG HAD YOU HAD THIS POWER AND HID IT AND MOCK ME WITH IT!" **Sasuke roared as he held his forehead trying to stop the buzzing and the dizziness.

"THIS IS THE POWER OF MY HEART! YOU CAN'T GET IT UNLESS YOU PROVE YOURSELF WORTHY TO WIELD IT TEME!"Naruto yelled

"**STOP MOCKING ME!**" Sasuke roared as his body began to be change, his hair turned white... and from his back sprouted 2 hand like wings.

"**LET'S SEE WHAT YOUR HEART CAN DO AGAINST MY HATRED... NARUTOOO!**" he roared as he charged towards him.

Naruto jumped and slashed at the Uchiha as he attacked him using his sharingan.

Naruto's moves were read almost perfectly, only when he used his key-shaped weapon was his eyes unable to track him.

"_W...what's going on? Why can I track him and sometimes not... is it that blade... could it be __an anti-sharingan weapon__? If so... I must have it... so I can defeat HIM..._" Sasuke thought as they exchanged blows with their weapons, Sasuke parrying his Key blade with his kunai and slashing at him, only for Naruto do dodge or block.

The Uchiha then grabbed Naruto's arm and twisted it, and kicked the blonde boy back, "At last...a weapon to KILL HIM!" he roared with a victorious smirk.

Naruto smirked as he stretched his hand out... to Sasuke's surprise the weapon vanished and reappeared on the blonde's hands.

"Nice try teme... but this weapon... is one with my heart" Naruto roared as he attacked...

Sasuke frowned and blocked the hits, the more the fight dragged on the more comfortable the idiot was with this new weapon, he knew next to nothing about this weapon... but he was at a disadvantage.

"**WELL THEN... I'LL JUST RIP YOUR HEART APPART!**" Sasuke roared as he charged an attack.

"CHIDORI!" he yelled as he dashed at inhuman speed.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled, the key blade pumping power to it as well, making the rasengan white.

The attacks collided...

**BOOM** !

The attacks collided and formed a black ball and engulfed them both and them imploded sending both kids into the forest (Naruto) and shoved into the mountain side (Sasuke)

Sasuke and Naruto both were hurled away, next to the unconscious Sasuke was Kabuto and Orochimaru, while Naruto sank in the bottom of the lake.

"What just happened a moment ago?" Orochimaru said as he narrowed his eyes...

**Not far away**

Kakashi and Pakun were close to the Valley of the End...

"Naruto's scent vanished... I think he went underwater" Pakun said.

"_Naruto... be ok_" Kakashi said as he hurried up.

**Back to Naruto**

"Kabuto... let's go" Orochimaru said as they vanished, Naruto resurfaced once more.

"Sa..su...ke" he said as he passed out... his weapon vanished as his sensei arrived.

"N..ruto... ruto... hol... on..." he said as darkness took over him.

"Sa...ke" Naruto said as his arm went limp.

**Somewhere else**

**'It has started... the legends have come to be... the awakening of the one who wields the power to open the hearts and reconnect them... the person who can bring either salvation... or ruin**'The voice said.

6 key blades appeared on a rock, each a monument for the fallen key blade wielders in each their names inscribed.

**'Let us hope that this youth can accomplish the task his predecessors have left for him... and take the mantle... the mantle of a true key blade warrior**' the voice said.

'**And... let us hope he is also the one... to rid the worlds of darkness**' the voice said as it echoed in darkness.

Thorough the Heart and Soul

a Kingdom Hearts/ Naruto crossover

by L33t Horo

Author's notes: Well this is my Naruto/Kingdom hearts fic... what do you think? Did I do a good job at capturing the characters's natures? I sure hope so


	2. Chapter 1

Through the Heart and Soul

a Kingdom Hearts/ Naruto crossover

by L33t Horo

Chapter notes:

When outside "Dive to the Heart":

"Words like this"= normal talking

"_Words like this_"= Thoughts

On "Dive to the Heart":

"_Words like this"_= normal talking

"_Words like this"_= Thoughts

Chapter 1: Twilight Begins

I land again on the window panel, only this time the room was brimming in white... only a dark speck of darkness remained in the place.

"**I see you are a glutton for punishment young boy**" the disembodied voice said.

"Eh? I am not dead? so... what am I doing here?" I ask.

"**You are here because the weapon in you is calling you here... you need to learn how to wield the powers it can give to you**" The voice said.

"Okay... but... why does this place look... I dunno... different?" I ask.

"**Different you say... what do you mean?**" The voice ask.

"I dunno... it looks... kinda fractured" I said pointing at the stained-glass bellow me, "it looks a bit... cracked" I said.

"**Yes... that is to be expected... what you are seeing is... a physical representation of a broken heart**" The voice said.

"Broken heart? What do you mean?" I ask.

"**You think your friend almost killing you and his defection did nothing to your heart? No... even if you won't show it... the event that has transpired has wounded your heart greatly... ****both**** physically and emotionally... the fracture you see is the wound left by your friend**" the voice said.

"So... what can I do now?" I ask.

"**You must get stronger... if you do not... you might just ****lose**** your heart... and darkness will take over.**"

*enter song Fragments of Sorrow *

"**And so... you must train... face off against the unversed as the first step... choose a door!**" the voice said.

I pick a door with the spiral design... the door of wind.

I enter, concentrate and will the keyblade to my hand... but rather than the keyblade I was given I find myself holding a kunai inspired keyblade.

"What the fuck?" I ask confused.

"**They keyblade you wield is the keyblade your heart made... this is your starting weapon... the one you held... it was loaned to you, this is YOURS... now boy, in this room you will fight the unversed... after you fought with them I will grade your performance... and depending on it... I will grant you an ability to make you stronger... GO!**" the voice said.

Then, from the floor dark figures rose up to attack me.

A sleek humanoid creature with blue skin, its arms and legs ended in points and had no distinct digits. It had a triangular head with two long, jagged, lightning bolt-shaped antennae, it looked rather angry... and there was a swarm of them.

I twirled the keyblade in my hand and rushed in, slaying them fast... like a maelstrom, with the ninja training I had, these enemies were easy... however another set of enemies appeared.

This one had predominantly blue skin. Its hands are silver and end in three-fingered claws. Its head is diamond-shaped and sports two short horns on either side of it. Its red eyes are set in a sorrowful expression.

However... they attacked with a lot of skill and were nimble and began to attack, I parried as best as I could, but they were over-whelming me with numbers...

"Wait... two can play the number games" I said with a smirk.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" I called out as I multiplied myself by the thousands and they all went and attacked the monsters.

I then managed to eliminate the unversed... however I was panting, tired of this ordeal...

"**Congratulations young man... you managed to defeat the unversed, in turn you have acquired the ability of the wind... repeat the words I say and raise the keyblade up "Aero"**" the voice said.

"Aero!" I said, then the wind itself bended and began like a small whirlwind around me.

I look around and I see a sign of a wave and I feel compelled to go forth as I feel a gentle voice calling me.

I walk into the door... this time the window panel showed the beautiful young lady in it...

"Aqua..." I said to myself

"**This is odd... this shouldn't happen... she is... gone... isn't she?**" the voice said.

"Help me... please..." the female voice called out... it sounded damped.

"Who... what... are you... are you Aqua?" I ask.

"Please help me... the darkness... they wish to steal the sky and the wind... please... help us" the voice sounded worried.

"But... where are you? How can I reach you?... no better yet... how are we even... talking like this?"

"**It appears the trinity is still alive... this might be good for you... as I said before... of the trio, it was Aqua who received the mark of Mastery**" the voice said.

The stained window panel broke down as the woman shouted in pain.

"I can't stay in the Dive to the Heart... I am being tracked... the darkness is coming... Please... look for me... in... Ra...garden..." Aqua said.

"But... how... h ow do I find that place?" I ask.

"**Your time is up young keyblade bearer... you must return... they are looking for you**" The voice said as Naruto exited his own Dive to the heart.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, he saw Jiraiya looking at him with worried eyes.

"Hey kiddo... looks like you made it" Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Eh? Ero... senin? Wha... what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto... you should stop searching after Sasuke... he made his point VERY clear, Naruto... if you choose to keep going after him... I will have no choice but to stop your training" Jiraiya said.

"That's okay... I found someone else who could help me" Naruto said looking into the dawning sun.

"Eh! Somoene else? Do I know him?" Jiraiya said.

"No... I don't think you ever come across with this person... but she is powerful... and she is the one who can help me control this new power" Naruto said.

"New power? What new power?" Jiraiya asked.

"Do NOT tell anyone what I am about to show you... well... except Obaa-chan" Naruto said as he stretched his arm out.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow but the shielded his eyes from the bright light.

On Naruto's hand was a huge kunai shaped key... he slapped his face.

"Please... don't tell me you are one of em too" Jiraiya said.

"EH! You know what this is?" Naruto asked flabbergasted at this revelation.

"Damn... how many years has it been already... since I last saw that kid that handed my ass so badly... the pale violet haired punk who handed my ass in the tournament... I think... his name was... Ruku or something" Jiraiya said... I meet him when I was still training under the sandaime" Jiraiya said.

"So... last I heard of him he was looking for someone named Rocksas or something... can't remember... been a rather long time" Jiraiya excused himself.

"Anyways... now I CAN'T leave you alone... if my research... no... not THAT research... I have other research projects going on besides for my novels... anyways... that weapon is called a keyblade, it has the ability to open or close the hearts of peoples, open any locks, uncover any secrets, this... is a heavy burden Naruto... you already had the fox... but now this... man... I don't know if the kami's like messing with you or what..." Jiraiya said as he sighed.

"Anyways... regardless... people will see your weapon... why not just tell them it's a gift from me to you? And because of this... we are going to look after this person you spoke of? What's his name?" Jiraiya said

"It's a girl, and her name is Aqua... I don't know exactly WHERE to find her... but she said something about a garden..." Naruto said.

"I see" Jiraiya contemplated.

"... so... are you going to stop being my teacher?" Naruto said looking at Jiraiya

"Nah... you grown too much into me... besides I am going to take you to travel around to train you... a time away from Konoha will do you some good" Jiraiya said "Also I will be able to train you on the way... and practice with your new weapon" Jiraiya said.

"So... when are we heading out?" Naruto asked.

"Right now... we are leaving... pack the necessary stuff and say your goodbyes... we are not going back for a while" Jiraiya said

"Right... I will pack some stuff..." Naruto said as he tried to move but gritted his teeth in pain.

"You know what... how about till the day AFTER tomorrow?" Jiraiya said wincing at Naruto's obvious pain.

"Yeah... that would be best... I can walk home but I don't think I am in any condition to travel..." Naruto said.

Jiraiya left the room as Naruto twirled his keyblade while laying down trying to pass the time.

"_What did she mean... "Dive to the heart"? Is that the name of the place I was in? And... where can I find that garden she spoke of... it was cut out... something about... Ra... Ransemses? Radius? I need to check the maps in the elemental countries and find a place with a name similar to the one I heard..._" Naruto thought.

**The next day**

Naruto walked around the streets, his mind felt... for a lack of words, clear... he knew for the first time what he had to do... and how to do it... but... the unknown... what could happen, and what he heard about the tales of the wielders of this weapon... he felt scared... and so isolated... this weapon granted him power... but... will the power will be like the fox's? Will it inevitably consume him?

There were too many questions... and not enough answers... and the voice... the one who keep talking to him while on "Dive to the heart" it sounded like he seen this before...

The power of the light... and the power of the darkness...

"_I am a shinobi... so... should I be aligned with darkness? Or should I be the light?_" Naruto asked himself as he felt a headache coming in from too much thinking...

"Maybe I should ask someone... but who?" I mutter to myself.

"Shikamaru is pretty smart... and he should be ok after the mission, he's the one who suffered the least amount of injuries after all, I'll go check on him" Naruto said to himself as he vanished.

**Nara compound**

Naruto appeared at Shikamaru's family estate, it was close to the Yamanaka's and Akamichi's, members' of his squad.

He knocked on the door and a stern looking lady greeted him, after Naruto told her about him needing to talk to Shikamaru for a while she called her son and he came out.

"Naruto, what is it? I was just gonna take a nap... mondosuke... what do you need?" Shikamaru said.

"I need some advice Shika... and you are one of the smartest guys I know" Naruto said.

"... I'll see what I can do" Shikamaru said after sighing in annoyance, Naruto looked desperate... and after failing his team at their attempt to 'Rescue' Sasuke (cause you can't rescue someone who is leaving willingly)

After they left into the forest they sat down...

"Shikamaru... I got a question... this is serious... so don't laugh okay?" Naruto said.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but agreed.

"If you received a power that could make you so powerful, even kage's would look like toys... but... that same power had an edge to it... either a power that dwells in darkness... or a power that is bathed in light... how and witch one would you choose?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru frowned... this question was too deep for someone like Naruto to normally ask, nonetheless he complied.

"Darkness... light... those are words, it doesn't matter WHAT you aligned to... it's what you do with the powers that matter" Shikamaru said.

"You think so?" Naruto asked.

"Of course... we are ninja... we are darkness... however... even in darkness... lies a light for us to follow" Shikamaru said.

Naruto smiled "Thanks Shika... I need that" Naruto said as he left his friend.

"_Naruto... why do I feel it will be a long time before I see you again?_" Shikamaru thought to himself as he watched the blonde leave.

Naruto left to his apartment and began to pack, just some necessities... the rest he could get it on the road. He took the picture of his team and a set of clothes... a bunch of kunai and shurikens, a Fuuma Shuriken and a few scrolls. He put down his head band and looked at it.

"I won't be coming in a long time" Naruto said to himself.

He summoned his keyblade and noticed something at the end of it... it was the leaf insignia.

"I will always keep Konoha in my heart... wow I never thought it would be literally" Naruto said to himself with a slight chuckle.

**The next morning**

As the sun rose, Naruto met with Jiraiya, they met up at the Northern gate where they began to their journey.

"Not saying goodbyes?" Jiraiya asked.

"It would be harder for me to do so..." Naruto said with a sad smile... Jiraiya frowned... the kid was beginning to be too introspective... but hey... he just had his heart almost rammed by a chidori... by his best friend... so he was going to cut him some slack on that.

As they were leaving they saw a dust cloud.

"Aww crap! I forgot about them" Naruto said as he did a face-palm.

"NARUTO-KUN!" a voice yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Guy? And his student?" Jiraiya said.

"Hello master Jiraiya... and hello you too Naruto-kun, what are you doing here so early in the morning? Gonna try to do our workout regime?" Guy asked.

"Ahh... no... we have a mission, we will be back sometime... until then we should be going" Naruto said as he tried to squirm his way out of the fashion disaster area.

"Eh? A mission you say... did you say your goodbyes to your friends?" Guy asked.

"Ah..." Naruto couldn't lie that well and Guy tsked.

"Naruto... I don't think that is the right thing to do... your friends would worry about you... even more so due to what happened with Sasuke, don't they deserve to know about your new mission?" Guy asked.

"Urgg... what is all the racket" a feminine voice said as she walked over.

"Keep it down... some of us ARE trying to sleep" another voice said.

"Eh? Naruto?"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Eh? Ino? Sakura? Hinata?" Naruto said surprised at the trio of girls.

"Damn it Guy-sensei... I can't keep up with the speed you two have" another girlish voice said

"EH? Tenten?" Naruto said.

"It's hopeless... those two are in their own little world" a masculine voice said.

"Neji? What the hell?" Naruto said.

"Eh? Naruto? Are you going somewhere?" Sakura asked.

"You can say that... I have a mission... and I don't know when I will be back" Naruto said. "So... I am sorry... but... you will be missing one more on the team for a while... but don't worry... I will bring the bastard back with me" Naruto said with a smile.

Sakura and Hinata tried to reach out but Naruto simply looked a tad sad... and swing his head left and right.

"Sorry... but I don't wish to make it long... otherwise I might not be able to go... but I will visit as soon as I can" Naruto said.

With that Jiraiya and Naruto left Konoha.

**Somewhere else**

"My lord... I bring news... another one has awakened... this one is rather odd himself... I think you might find him... interesting" a black cloaked person said.

"They are looking for the girl... foolish one at that... we know her whereabouts... but it will take time... the world HAS been sealed off to us after all... and her heart is strong" another cloaked person said.

"I see... don't worry about it... even now her heart is slowly loosing it's once radiant light... and no one will stop from achieving project '**Ω'**" A person in a lab coat said.

"So... you wish to open it and start **THAT** again eh? First with the SOLDIER program... now this... but I gotta hand it to you... you DO know how to make life interesting" a cloaked figure said with amusement.

"I don't do this for FUN... this is for enhancing my scientific knowledge... those idiots... they had it all wrong... but me... I AM A GENIOUS... I can open it... and make this world as it should be... kuhuhuhuhuhu... no matter how many piles of bodies I have to put bellow me... they are but a steppingstone and ... necessary and acceptable losses for harbinger it... Kingdom Hearts" the person said as his eyes were covered with the light that reflected off his glasses.

"What about the new player?" another one asked.

"What about him? Play with him... once you lose interest... you can kill him... after all, it's just a kid" the lab coat wearing person said as he turned back.

"You are free to use what you will... but DO go easy on the lad... try with some artificial unversed... after studying Vanitas's remains I was able to make a machine that produces unversed, as well as repairing and even enhancing the heartless machine" he said as he left.

**Back with Naruto and Jiraiya**

"Man... this sucks...are you SURE there is no place named like that?" Naruto asked as they traveled north.

"I am pretty sure... I checked... the only place with a name similar to that is Raining Garden..." Jiraiya said.

"Well... it's a clue... we should head over there first" Naruto said with a sigh.

"Hey now... you should be grateful... after all it was pretty damned hard to get a pass to there... it's near the mist village after all" Jiraiya said.

"Let's go... maybe there will be some clues there" Naruto said

After a small trek they were going to the Village hidden in Flowers, it was a peaceful village that was pretty much open to all... however their border control was rather strict... after all the documentation was done they entered and looked around, the place was beautiful and soothing... a contrast to the history of the land of the mist.

"Go on and ask around... I am going to check into the inn around here" Jiraiya said.

"Not looking for women to spy on?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

"Even I know WHEN to behave... this land is beautiful and the place is serene... I don't wanna ruin it" Jiriaya said.

Naruto walked around asking for a person that fitted the description of Aqua, but to no avail.

"I knew it... nothing" Naruto sighed.

"Hey kid... you looking for a girl named Aqua?" a person asked.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"The name is Axel... A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" he said with a smirk.

The newcomer was wearing black gloves and boots. His black coat, however, had its sleeves close up tightly around his arms. He had red hair and a widow's peak, rather small eyebrows and thick, shoulder-length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes. His eyes are a bright emerald color and he has a purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each eye.

"I am not stupid you know" Naruto said while glaring at the odd person.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Me? I am a Nobody... just hanging around... looking the sights... wanting to see the new keyblade master... you know... the usual?" Axel said.

"Ah... I...wait... 'keyblade'?" Naruto realized and jumped back.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I said it before... I am a Nobody" Axel said as the area turned grey and dull... a cold shivering sensation washed over the village as monsters began to rise up from the shadows.

"Unversed! But... HOW! The person who could make them... he was defeated!" Naruto said.

"Ah...so you DO know your kins history... good, show me what you got boy" Axel said with a smirk as he sat down.

"NARUTO!" a voice yelled.

It was Jiraiya who arrived at the scene.

"Who's the old timer? Bah, no matter... the unversed will take care of him" Axel said as the unversed attacked Jiraiya.

Axel then jumped up and looked at Naruto.

"Well... you certainly ain't no Sora... but I wanna see how strong you are boy" Axel said as he pulled a pair of chakrams from his robes and dashed forward to attack Naruto in a flurry of melee attacks.

Naruto pulled his kunai keyblade and parried Axel attacks, he smirked and jumped back after a short exchange.

His body began to glow red "TAKE THIS!" he yelled as he made a pillar of fire rise up following Naruto who either ran or rolled out of the way using his ninja skills, Axel was impressed, he had a solid grasp on battling at the get go... like the trinity before the second war.

"FINAL LIMIT!" He yells as he pushes his chakrams together and form a large fire chakram... Naruto's eyes widened at this, but he steeled himself. "Be engulfed by the eternal flames!" Axel shouted.

Naruto roared as he put the keyblade on the ground and a barrier erected to protect him.

Naruto grinned at this and jumped towards Axel and attacked with a flurry of blows.

Axel's laid back initial attitude shifted quickly, not expecting the kid to be so strong.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled as he finished the last unversed.

"Well... will I be damned, the old coot there is pretty tough as well eh?... well I had my fun... I will see ya later kiddo... oh, and the place you might be looking for... is Radiant Garden... but good luck finding it here ahahahaha" he said as he disappeared into a dark portal.

"Ero-senin! Are you okay?" Naruto asks worried.

"Yeah, I'll live" Jiraiya said as he cracked his neck. "What the hell were those things... seems like you knew a bit about them" Jiraiya asked.

"Long story ero sennin... but I had a clue to where Aqua MIGHT be" Naruto said.

"Oh? Really now? Let's go" Jiraiya said.

"We can't... not anytime soon anyways" Naruto replied.

"What do you mean?" Jiraya asked.

"You will come to know soon enough... I just hope I am stronger than my predecessors for what is to come" Naruto said mostly to himself.

"I see... so there are more with a weapon like that" Jiraiya said pointing at the keyblade.

"Somewhat... they keyblade comes in all shapes and sides... I only know how to attack it... nothing else... or nothing fancy... that's why I am looking for her... Aqua... the 'Dancing water forming bonds'" Naruto said.

"What a poetic nickname" Jiraiya said scratching his chin.

"It suits her thought, she does make bonds... she is like a sea of light in her heart... at least... that is what I could feel from it... but... her light... it is dimming" Naruto said.

"What... do you mean with "her light is dimming"? Explain yourself a bit better" Jiraiya asked.

"The darkness... is something we all have... apparently we live in the world of shadows... a place where neither darkness nor light has a stronghold... that's all I know about this world so far... that's most of what I got from Aqua during our conversation" Naruto said.

"Conver-... how? How did you talk to her?" Jiraiya asked feeling a bit confused and mad at his charge's being indirect.

"We talked with our hearts... ah... that's right... you don't know about it... since only a few can do it... "Dive to the heart" that is" Naruto said as he pulled his keyblade and pointed it at Jiraiya

"Naruto... what?" Jiraiya asked a bit nervous.

"It's ok... it won't hurt a bit" Naruto said as a ray of light came out of the kunai keyblade.

The world went black for Jiraiya.

"_Where am I?_" He asked as he felt himself like he was in the ocean... deep inside it.

Jiriaya then landed on a stained-glass platform, an image of him, Tsunade, Orochimaru and the symbol of Konoha was on it.

"_What in the world?_" Jiraiya said as Naruto appeared next to him.

"_This is the "Dive to the Heart" a special ability we keyblade wielders and a few special people can do... I made it possible with the keyblade for you to enter into your own heart... so we can speak to her... please follow me... so we can go into my heart_" Naruto said as he pulled the keyblade and made a door appear.

They entered... as they exited the door the place look the same as Jiraiya's... only difference was that there was a "ceiling" on Naruto's, on it a beautiful girl's image adorned the stained-glass

Jiraiya whistle "_What a beauty_" he said.

"_Yeah... but the thing is... she is in danger... and so are her friends... I need to find her... and see what we can do about the others_" Naruto said.

"_Why?_" Jiraiya asked.

"_If I don't... who will? Besides... if I don't... darkness will take over this world as sure as Sasuke left us... I... am the ONLY one who can do something about this" _Naruto said.

"_So... you are the one... the one who has a light so bright... it was your light that called me here" _A female voice said.

"_Aqua_" Naruto said as he held tenderly at the ball of light putting close to his heart.

"_You meet them... haven't you? The enemy?_"Aqua asked.

"_Yes... the nobodies_" Naruto said.

"_Nobodies? That... that can't be! They __were__ defeated... by the one who came before you... and after us" _Aqua said.

"_Why do you say that?_" Naruto asked.

"_When a Nobody is defeated... they stop existing..._" Aqua said _"and the leaders of the Nobodies... Organization XII... they __were__ defeated by them... the one who inherited Terra's will and power... but a strong heart... and the one who inherited Ventus's heart._"

"_Who is this person whom you brought with?"_ Aqua said as she gave the look-over.

"_I am his... master, not a keyblade master like yourself... but a master of the shinobi arts"_ Jiraiya said.

"_Is there a way for him to travel with me?_" Naruto asked.

"_That is generally prohibited... but the rules have been broken and regulations don't matter much... however... __it's__ going to be nigh impossible... at least right now... I will try... to contact someone to help you out... I am not sure if he will accept without payment_" Aqua said.

"_If payment is an issue... I think I can arrange something_" Jiraiya said.

"_Thank you... Master Jiraiya_" Aqua said as she rose above and disappeared..

"_Wait for us... we will find you_" Naruto said as he clasped the remainder of the light and put it in his heart.

"_Naruto... he's growing up..._" Jiraiya thought to himself as they exited the "Dive to the Heart"

Jiraiya gasped as he returned to the real world.

"Did... that just happened?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah Ero-senin... Now... we just need for the one who will help us to come forth."

**In another world**

"I see... if that's the case... I will send someone to help the young keyblade wielder..." a feminine voice said.

"Gadget dear? Can you be a darling and find Cid... we are going to need a gummy ship... and the people we are picking up are... well, they don't have access to that kind of technology... also.. since Jeremy is out with Sora... I want you to keep his adventures in a journal... since they will need all the help they can get" the voice said.

"Should I take Chip and Dale with me?" Gadget asked... the person was in fact a small female mouse with goggles and a blue jump-suit.

"It would be impossible... without them we would lose all competent mechanics... after all the persons who need you most... the keyblade wielder would be more at ease with you... and they will need your mechanical expertise as well" the feminine voice said.

"Golly... I will do what I can... Queen Minnie" Gadget said as she took a personal carrier gummy ship to route towards Cid's workshop... Traverse Town.

Chapter End


	3. Chapter 2

Through the heart and Soul

Chapter 2: Huston... we have a Cid-rious problem... a mouse and a fox meet

"Uhmm... this is going to be troublesome... according to Jeremy's journals... Cid is really mercenary when it comes to his bussiness... I hope the queen game me enough to pay for the gummy ship I will be needing" Gadget said as she entered the lines between the worlds.

"Uhmm... just my luck... no heartless around... thank the many heavens for King Mickey and Sora... they managed to seal off many of the worlds... now is relatively safe to travel between the worlds... thought there ARE some sporadic outbursts of heartless... not as many as before... thank heavens" Gadget said with a sigh of relief, she then landed on the little world called... Traverse Town.

**Back With Naruto**

"Let me get this straight... we are going... to other worlds" Jiraiya said as Naruto nodded.

"And this person will come in a ship that can fly..." Jiraiya said once more as Naruto nodded once more

"Did someone spiked your drink?" Jiraiya said as he checked Naruto's eyes and took his temperature

"I am fine damn it! Why can you believe me after fighting those monsters?" Naruto said irritated

"Because, I could pass them off as summons... and the guy was controlling them... and also because it all sounds WAY too farfetched to me" Jiraiya said

"Look, I am telling you... this things have been forced to come, normally they couldn't even step in... but that red haired guy... he called them here" Naruto said

"What's that guy's name anyways?" Jiraiya asked

"Axel... that's what he said" Naruto said looking thoughtful.

"What's wrong?" Jiraiya asked him.

"I wish I had a way to get in contact with the person who is going to give us our ride... so we can know when we can expect him" Naruto said

"I know what you mean... how about we just spend some time here and relax... our world hopping trip will be a long one after all" Jiraiya said

"Wonder who they will send... with my luck probably a smart-ass guy" Naruto sighed

**Traverse Town**

"Say... you are that Gadget fellah the queen told me about?" Cid asked

"yes... golly... you sure have a lot of gummy parts around here" she said

"Yeah... the Sora kid helped a lot, since he fought a lot of heartless in the lines between... almost completed my own ship as well, so... what can I do for you?" Cid asked as he took a drag of his cigar.

"There is a new keyblade wielder... and an old friend needs his help" Gadget said

"Uhmm... I see... I hope this guy is a bit smarter than Sora... he was a nice fellah but... you get what I mean" Cid said

"Well..." Gadget said looking up

"Anyways... you are going to need a ship... would you like one for long flight with speed? Or one weaponry?" Cid asked.

"Golly... I think some weaponry would be nice... but I am more inclined with the speed one" Gadget said

"I see... and I suppose the keyblade wielder is taller than you, right? Well I'll start making arrangements... it should be done within an hour since I got many gummy parts thanks to the kid... the charges are going to the castle... of course" Cid added

"Of course" Gadget said with a nod.

"You should go to Leon's or Aerith's homes... they might help you a bit more on other stuff and even give you something for the brat you are picking up" Cid said

"Golly... you think so?" Gadget asked

"Yeah... after all he is going to be of big help against the upcoming battle we might face..." Cid said

the small female mouse jumped down the table into the chair and then slide down the leg of it into the floor and dashed out the store.

**Aerith's home**

"Hello? Is there someone here?" Gadget yelled

"Yeah... who is it?" a voice called out

"Ah! Watch out!" Gadget yelled out

The other person stopped and realized she was about to step on her "guest"

"Yeesh... that's cutting it close... sorry about that" a girl with short hair said laughing

"Are you Aerith?" Gadget asked

"Eh... nop... I am Yuffie! But I can still be able to help... I hope" Yuffie said

"There is someone out there who just became a keyblade wielder... and he has a strong connection with another one... Aqua" Gadget said

"EH! REALLY? Say... think I could tag along? I am kinda bored and I wanna meet this new guy" Yuffie asked/pleaded

"I am sorry... but I don't think you might fit in... is gonna be rather tight" Gadget said

"Awww... no fair" Yuffie said

"Ara? Yuffie? We have a visitor?" a sweet voice rang out.

A woman with long braided hair came out...

Yuffie lowered her arm and the small mouse jumped up and handed her to the newcommer.

"I am Aerith... pleasure to meet you" Aerith said

"I am Gadget... I am here looking for a little help.. since you are one of the last Cetras... you might be able to help me... since his magic might not be up to par with any in here" Gadget asked

"Uhmm... I think I have something that might help" Aerith said with a smile as she went to a chest.

"Here... this might help... this ring, it has the haste enchantment, this might help on the travels" She said as she handed the ring to the small mouse, who grunted under the weight of it.

"Oh dear... hold on... "mini"" she said as the ring shrunk to gadget's size.

"you just need to recast this spell to make it big for the keyblade wielder" She said with a warm smile

"Golly... thanks a lot!" Gadget said with a smile.

"I remember how Sora was, I hope this one is not like his friend though..." Aerith said with a small giggle.

"well... anyways... I better get going, the keyblade wielder will be upset if I go there any later... it doesn't help when I didn't say a ETA to him either" Gadget said sighting.

However a small girl had an evil smirk/grin.

"Hey Gadget... glad you made it... I made the ship as fast as I can" Cid said as the mouse looked it all over.

"it has two set of controls, one for you, and the other for the keyblade wielder, since he doesn't know he would learn from you, that way you can teach him how to operate it" Cid said as he sat down and took a drag of his cigar.

"Thank you very much Mr. Cid!" Gadget said.

"No problem, I am getting paid for this after all" Cid said.

"Nonetheless... thank you very much" Gadget said with a small bow.

She got into the ship and took off as Cid looked at his new handywork.

"Good luck there Gadget... I just hope they new kid doesn't trash the sweet new ride" Cid said to himself.

**Back on Naruto's world**

"So... what now?" Naruto said

"You need to learn how to get out of Genjutsus, since you got so much chakra your control of it is... abysmal" Jiraiya said

"HEY!" Naruto complained

"Silence you... anyways... since most of the ninja's you are gonna be fighting are top tier they are going to be using powerful genjtusu, you need to get away from them... even if you can't use them as good as they can... you should at least be able to learn how to counter them" Jiriaya said as he went over the lesson.

"You need to learn hot to disrupt your own chakra flow... once you do that the genjutsu will be over... however that does not hold true for the tsukoyomi due to being 'special' in that area" Jiraiya said

Naruto then begun to practice this in the lake nearby as Jiraiya put him in mild genjutsus to train him.

After a few hours, without significant progress.

"You. SUCK" Jiraiya said as he got glared by Naruto

"Hey... I am sorry I am such a huge ball of power" Naruto glared at him

"Is okay... you'll learn... eventually" Jiraiya said with a smirk

"not funny ero-sennin" Naruto pouted

"Hey... I have trouble in that area too" Jiraiya said as he patted the young boy.

"How about we go into the forest? We should train for the keyblade for a while... and I wanna see how good you are at it" Jiraiya said.

"Sure!" Naruto said with a grin.

Naruto and Jiraiya begun to exchange blows, Jiriaya noticed a few odd things...

First was that Naruto's chakra fluctuated along with something else, it wasn't the kyuubi's chakra...it felt warm

"AERO!" Naruto cried out as a small whirlwind formed that parried Jiraiya's attack and he used that moment to attack, however Jiraya used his hair as a spiked shield and Naruto had to stop in his tracks by shoving the keyblade down to the ground and redirect his position.

"Damn! That is awesome!" Naruto said

"Yeah... is one of the few original jutsus I made... pretty nifty if you got a long mane like mine" Jiriaya said

"So... how did I do?" Naruto said

"Handling the keyblade was ok, we are going to work on that a bit more... you need to get used to it even more" Jiraiya said

"Damn... I thought I was pretty good already" Naruto said looking down

"hey, you did well considering you only had it for such a short period of time" Jiraiya said

Then... a rumbling sound begun

"W...what is that sound?" Naruto said

They looked up as the sun's light begun to blot out and a rather large metallic looking object begun to descend

"Naruto... be ready for anything... it could be the enemy from yesterday" Jiraiya said preparing himself as Naruto pulled the keyblade out once more

"I found you!" a female voice said as the metallic object open up and a bright light washed them.

"So you are the one I was told to find! I am glad you had the keyblade out for so long... it would be rather hard otherwise" the voice said.

"W... who are you?" Naruto asked as he readied himself to attack

"Ah... sorry, my name is Gadget... I came as a request from the queen... you are friends with Aqua are you not?" she said

"You know Aqua! How?" Naruto asked looking around for the owner of the voice

"Down here" the voice said

Jiriaya and Naruto had shocked looks on their face when they saw

"A MOUSE!" Naruto and Jiraiya said shocked

"how rude" Gadget said

Naruto and Jiraiya coughed

"Sorry... you kinda took us... off guard there little mouse-chan" Naruto said

"Call me Gadget please... and so... we need to hurry... we have much to do, Golly... let's hope the ride back is as easy as the one I took to find you" Gadget said as she closed the ship's door.

**Back on traverse Town**

"AWW MAN! I WAS SOO CLOSE!" Yuffie said as she was caught in a trap meant for pests

"You thought I didn't know you would pull something like that?" Cid said

"eh...ehehehhee... I can explain" Yuffie said nerviously

"No excuses... NOW OUT!" Cid said kicking the young girl out.

"OUCH! THAT HURT MY ASS... YOU MEANY!" Yuffie said as she rubbed her posterior.

**Back to Naruto and company**

"So... as I was saying" Gadget said as she was on Naruto's shoulder "I am to take you to Traverse Town for you to meet people who may be of help for your quest" Gadget said

"Golly... we should get going... I don't wish to alert the locals... we are not supposed to let them know about the other worlds" Gadget said as she climbed down Naruto's clothes and jumped down into the floor.

"Allright... all of you, welcome to Gaia Kingdom, transport ship made by Cid, expert gummy ship maker" Gadget said

"Neat" Naruto said as he looked around

"please, as we navigate trough the worlds watch the instructional video as for you two can learn HOW to operate this ship, since it would be better if someone else had some knowledge on HOW to use the ship, in case something might happen to me that would render me unable to do so" Gadget said as a screen came out and 2 chipmunks appeared on the screen.

"Welcome to: How to fly gummy ships for dummies" the chipmunks said

"HEY!" Jiraiya and Naruto roared in unison

Gadget was giggling at this.

"TRAVERSE TOWN... HERE WE GO!" Gadget said as she pressed a button and the ship shot forward.

"GYAAH!" Jiraiya and Naruto yelled by the sudden pull, however it returned to normal after a while

"WOW!" Naruto said as he looked out the windows and saw the stars and other planets.

"We are currently in outer-space, how is the inflight movie?" Gadget asked

"It sucked" Jiraiya and Naruto said in synch

"tehehe...sorry about that... but I do hope you learned something from it" Gadget said

"Yeah..it was rather easy to understand..." Naruto said

"If he got so fast... I did it too" Jiraiya said noggin the blonde's hair.

"As long as you learned how to pilot the ship I am ok... golly we are in luck, no heartless are patroling the area" Gadget said

"Everyone please return to your seats, we are entering into Traverse Town's gravitational pull, I suggestion you fasten your seatbelts" Gadget said

"What the hell is a seat-" Jiraiya and Naruto said in synch as the ship begun to shake and the two where thrown to the farthest corner of the ship

"AAHHH!" They yelled as they felt the gravitational pull on them

"Golly... I DID warn them" Gadget said as she navigated the ship to Traverse Town dock.

"Wh... what the hell is this?" Naruto groaned under the intense gravity

"We are entering Traverse Town's gravitational pull... hold on tight" Gadget informed as they sat down and strapped themselves to the seat.

After the turbulent entry to the planet's atmosphere the landing was pretty much smooth sailing.

Naruto and Jiraiya got out of the ship... and looked for somewhere to relieve their sickness from space travel.

"It's to be expected for first timers" Gadget said while looking at her new companions

"Never... again" Naruto said

"Sorry... but you better get used to it... this is the only method for you to travel... for the time being that is" Gadget said.

"D-damn it" Naruto groaned as he regurgitated his lunch again

"I-I don't remember having Pork Ramen today" Naruto said with a sickly voice.

Jiraiya however got healthy faster as he was used to hangovers and sea traveling.

"Anyways Gadget-san, who do we have to see now?" Jiraiya asked as he rubbed Naruto's back for confort.

"Ah... who we have to see you ask.. but... isn't he supposed to be here to meet us?" Gadget said.

"So... should we maybe look around?" Jiraiya asked

"Urgg... I... I am feeling fine now" Naruto said as he recovered composure.

They begun to walk around the area to find the person who had to meet them.

"Uhmm... somehow... this area feels... wrong" Naruto said

"Yeah... it feels... cold, maybe?" Jiraiya commented

"Eh? Now that you mention it..." Gadget said as she begun to shiver a bit

Then from the ground a dozen neoshadows appeared

"EH?" Gadget yelled in fright, the Neoshadows jumped at her.

"GADGET!" Naruto yelled as he made the keyblade appear and jumped to push back the monsters.

Jiriaya jumped to the fray stabbing on on the back with his kunai

"Damn it... there is too many of them" Naruto said as many more of them begun to appear.

"Chech... you got good moves... but you are only on this level?" a voice said with disdain.

Naruto looked up to the night sky to see a person looking down on them, he had a long blade with a strange design.

He jumped down and with a swing of his blade took care of the monsters with more ease than Naruto could.

Naruto however got irritated, he slashed the monster with renewed vigor, he was not about to be shown up by this guy.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto called out as he made replicas of himself

"oh?" The newcomer said in surprize.

Naruto finished the monsters off and then blocked the newcomer's blade.

"W-what?" Jiriaya and Naruto said in unison

"Not bad... you have better starting strength and skills than the last brat that came here, let's see what you can do.

With that said he disappeared...

"Naruto... on your left!" Jiraiya warned

Naruto jumped and reacted to it by rolling underneath the blade.

"Don't interfear old man... Silence" the newcomer ordered

"Urgg..." Jiraiya and Gadget both tried to speak... but a force stopped them from being able to speak.

"Come at me boy... show me if you are keyblade wilder material" the newcomer said

Naruto flared his chakra

"bring it on teme!" he yelled as he himself charged towards him.

"LEON! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" a voice yelled

Naruto and the now named person Leon looked up.

On the church's tower they saw the silhouettes of 2 girls.

"Didn't I tell you Aerith-neechan? Leon was up at it again with his Macho bullshit" A voice said

The other figure sighed... "So true"

They jumped down from there, they both landed gently like cats.

Naruto was taken by the girl with long brown braided hair... she looked... motherly, beautiful, like an angel dressed with pink dress... if he could, even Jiriaya would have whistled at her appearance.

The other girl... she have Naruto a bad vibe.

"_She has a feel like Naruto... I wonder why I get that from her?"_ Jiraiya wondered.

"Hey there shrimp... guess Leon-kun was playing again eh? Sorry about that gramps" the shorter girl said.

"_I am not THAT old_" Jiraiya thought with a bulging vein on his forehead

"Yes you are" the younger girl said

"_Eh? She can read my mind?"_ Jiraiya thought

"No... is just... it's written in your face" the girl said as she chuckled.

"Yuffie" Aerith warned "be nice with him, he is the master of our younger guest" she added

"Hai" Yuffie said as she undid the silence spell from Leon that affected both Gadget and Jiraiya.

"That should let you speak normally" Yuffie said.

"Ah... thanks a lot brat" Jiraiya said.

"Hey... that's rude... maybe I should seal your mouth again?" Yuffie threatened

"no... no... I am good"Jiraiya said "Definitely_ like Naruto_" Jiraiya thought as his eyebrow twitched.

"Anways... sorry about Leon.. and Welcome... to Traverse Town" Aerith said

End chapter


End file.
